dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrom vs Kratos Aurion
This fanmade DBX features Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening and Kratos Aurion from Tales of Symphonia. Description Swordsmen come in all shapes, sizes, and hair colors (especially hair colors), but these iconic JRPG characters are arguably two of the most iconic members of the field. It's all thanks to their cool voices, somewhat questionable parental skills, and excellent combat prowess. Blame your fate... Location: Outrealm Gate Cue Music 1 "I suppose it was only a matter of time before I found myself here again..." came the soft but deep voice of a regally dressed man in blue hair, having inadvertently wandered into the mysterious Outrealms once more. Normally, this infamous gate to other worlds was just that. A solitary door that merely transported those who actively sought after it. As the crown prince of Yllisse Chrom and many other unsuspecting souls before him had suddenly deduced, that was simply no longer the case. The locale seemed peaceful enough. After all, it was nothing more than a simple plain surrounded by a lush forest. But if personal experience had taught the man anything, it's that you can never really know what to expect in these new worlds. Well, besides the likely possibility of a heavily armed stranger attempting to take one's life, of course. It was practically a daily occurrence at this point. That was the only reason Chrom needed to be wary of the first man he encountered. He was a red headed individual clad in purple, staring longingly at a peculiar stone monument. Cue Music 2 "Hail, traveler!" Chrom greeted, hoping to catch the man's attention. "Hm? What's this? Another traveler of the Outrealms?" the stranger turned around to meet Chrom in the eyes. "Oh? Yes, you're quite right... How could you tell?" "One would have to be a fool not to recognize such a royal attire. I am Kratos Aurion, merely another wandering soul looking to find his way in the world..." "It seems we've both been separated from our comrades in arms by the looks of it. My name is Chrom, exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse." "I see. Would I be correct to presume you wield the fabled Fire Emblem on your left arm there?" Kratos asked, pointning to the strangely shaped shield on Chrom's sleeve. "Indeed it is. I don't suppose you-" "I do not claim to originate from your home world, but the Fire Emblem is hardly a secret to everybody... Though it is quite a surprise to see one of your stature hauling the item around in plain sight." "This may appear to be a foolish decision, but I believe there is no greater form of protection than one's own life." "Fascinating..." ''Kratos simply replied before suddenly reaching for his scabbard. ''"Perhaps you won't mind if I put your conviction to the test?" ''the redhead declared, pointed an intimidating blade at the young prince.'' "You'd challenge me to a duel? Very well." was Chrom's answer as he brought out his signature Falchion. "I've seen enough battles to know how this situation goes by now..." the prince continued, mentally sighing at the prospect that he was getting accustomed to finding himself in life or death situations against complete strangers. "Good. I expect no less than for you to harness your full potential... Lest you fail to live up to your lofty legacy..." Kratos concluded, raising his left arm to the skies as a means to signal the start of the battle... Here we gooooo! Cue Music 3 "Grave!" Kratos immediately shouted, signaling a massive stalagmite to erupt from beneath his foe's feet. Having kept a watchful eye on his enemy's subtle movements, Chrom was well prepared to backstep to safety the instant the spell was triggered. "That's a nice trick, but you can't fool me!" came the roar of the Ylisssean lord as he cleaved through the rock formation with a single swing of his blade. Knowing that a grounded approach would be far too risky, Chrom somersaulted into the air with the Falchion still in hand. Kratos knew this form of attack was far too obvious for any sort of experienced swordsman to fall victim to, but he decided to humor the royal's descent with a gesture of his shield anyway. The resulting clash was much stronger than Kratos had anticipated! Not only had the Earth beneath him cracked from the impact, but Chrom was able to return to his feet with minimal ending lag to follow up with a swift dash forward. Kratos parried the slash just in time, but not before suffering a minor graze to his signature costume. Kratos silently admitted that his adversary had pulled off an impressive maneuver, but the former Cruxis agent refused to linger on the thought as he turned around to face his enemy. "Double Demon Fang!" Kratos cried out, slashing the ground twice to create two shockwaves of energy to strike Chrom from afar. This was quite a unique skill as far as Chrom was concerned, but the royal was not about to be out done in the ranged department. He adeptly swept past the first Demon Fang, retaining enough balance to pull a golden spear from his pocket and throw the weapon like an oversized bullet. Kratos couldn't help but tilt his head in amusement as he ducked underneath the makeshift javelin, firmly gripped the handle as it flew over his head, and jammed it into the ground in the time it took for Chrom to take three steps. "Don't get cocky." Kratos warned, casually plucking the spear to the ground in order to halfheartedly return it to the original owner. "I'll admit, I never expected to find a warrior of your caliber out here." "The feeling is mutual, but you'll to improve your plan if you ever wish to emerge victorious. Thunder Blade!" Kratos commanded, materializing a bolt of lightning over the Ylissean's head. Cue Music 4 Chrom dove out of the way before he could be burned to a crisp, though admittedly he fell right into the range of Kratos's own sword. Chrom successfully parried two blows from the redheaded mercenary, but he was surprised to find that Kratos's third strike was a simple thrust of blade. "Lightning Blade!" the opposing swordsman cried out as Chrom easily batted away the predictable attack... What the Ylissean royal didn't expect was for a bolt of lightning to suddenly strike him from above, stunning him long enough for Kratos to sneak in three well placed slashes. Before Chrom could find the will to recover, he was lifted into the air with an adept spiraling strike. "Victory Light Spear!" Kratos called as he delivered one last slash to send his target back to solid ground. "Hell Pyre!" the redhead continued, shooting out a single fireball so that Chrom would have little time to rest. The prince had to drag the Falchion along the grass to halt his momentum, though he was still able to raise the blade in time to block Kratos's fireball, which violently exploded on impact. Just as Chrom might have expected, two more Demon Fangs were heading his way shortly afterwards. "Damn, he won't let up!" the prince cursed as he skillfully flipped over the grounded projectiles. Sensing that his opponent was preparing to unleash another devastating spell, Chrom armed his spear, wrapped it in a column of light, and chucked it down with the force of a meteorite. Kratos was forced to abandon his current Arte in favor of rolling underneath the rapidly approaching weapon, which charred the grass surrounding it upon making a landing. However ready Kratos was to defend himself from Chrom's next attack, he was too slow to avoid a direct hit from a descending Aether, forcing the mercenary to stagger back in pain. Being sure to seize the opportunity, Chrom rushed forth to deliver a single strike powerful enough to knock Kratos off his feet. Feeling confident in his current prowess, Chrom practically levitated off the land to follow after his dazed opponent, only to be stopped by a mysterious field of energy emerging from Kratos's feet. "Never underestimate my Guardian Field!" the redhead warned as Chrom was inexplicably damaged by the magical circle. "Fierce Demon Fang!" Kratos shouted, now striking the ground by his foe's feet to create a small earthquake. The combined damage of both Artes was enough to temporarily push Chrom out of his enemy's range, but Kratos was sure to continue his assault before too long. In an act of pure instinct, Chrom ducked down the instant Kratos uttered his next attack. "Light Spear Cannon!" Cue Music 5 "I've got you now!" Chrom confidently proclaimed as Kratos's strike literally sailed over his head. The mercenary didn't even have the time to mentally berate such a mistake before he literally came face to face with the Fire Emblem itself. (Chrom pretty much just smacked him with his shield) A single well timed movement of Kratos's own blade was all that allowed him to avoid a painful slash across the chest, but Chrom simply would not give up his advantage. Having long since realized how dangerous it was to allow the mercenary any sort of free attacks, Chrom pressed the offensive as much as possible. The Falchion was swung with such fury that Kratos had no choice but to parry every last blow as the constant clashing steadily forced him into a retreating position. The former Cruxis agent had grown so accustomed to the constant clanging of metal that had ensued, he was taken by surprise when the Ylissean royal sudden planted a kick on his chest. .*Crash!* The mercenary's back flared up in pain as he was knocked into a nearby tree. He didn't need to be a medical expert to determine that he had just collected a few nasty splinters. All Kratos could do was ignore the pain as he took a moment to ready another spell. Immediately recognizing his foe's latest action, Chrom magically summoned his spear to his hand in advance. "Fireball!" "I won't allow that!" Chrom rebutted, tossing his spear forward to pierce through the series of flames Kratos attempted to strike him with. The redhead himself was able to duck down to avoid a premature skewering, but Chrom's assault was far from finished at this point. "Now I'll end this!" Chrom proudly declared, leaping into the air with the Falchion raised high above his head, ready to land the finishing touch. "Not quite!" Kratos yelled back, abruptly stepping forth to directly challenge his airborne foe. Seeing this as a weak attempt at a turnabout, Chrom did not hesitate to bring his blade down on his adversary. "Impossible!" the royal exclaimed in surprise as the Falchion harmlessly bounced away from its target. A circle of energy much larger than Kratos's Guardian Field began to form around the combatants, but what truly threw Chrom for a loop was the pair of seraphic wings that suddenly sprouted from Kratos's back. "Struggle against these holy chains..." Kratos chanted as Chrom began to take damage from the magical field. SHINING BIND!"'' the angelic redhead concluded his enchantment as Chrom was helplessly blown away by an enormous pillar of light. '''"No... I will not lose here!" Chrom roared in defiance as he latched onto a nearby tree branch and completely reversed his momentum, intent on stealing the final blow for himself. Seeing as how there were no other options left to him, Kratos met the challenge head on and leaped in the prince's direction, ready to engage in one final clash. Cue Sound The two combatants struck one another simultaneously before safely landing back on the ground with their backs turned. Five intense seconds of anticipation slowly passed until Chrom let out a pained cough, signalling a sizable burst of blood to emerge from his chest before the prince dropped to the ground face first. KO! Kratos let out a soft sigh of relief, silently sheathing his blade as he turned to face his fallen adversary. He could not help but smile in satisfaction, but there was still one thing left to do. The angelic mercenary did not hesitate to end the day by preparing another spell. "You truly are worthy of bearing the mighty Fire Emblem, but your journey is far from over... Healing Wind!" EPISODE CLEAR! Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:RPG themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo VS Namco themed fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights